Chimeric antigen receptors (CARs) are artificial receptors consisting of a binding moiety which provides the antigen-specificity and one or several signaling chains derived from immune receptors (Cartellieri et al., J. Biomed. Biotechnol. doi: 10.1155/2010/956304 (2010)). These two principal CAR domains are connected by a linking peptide chain including a transmembrane domain, which anchors the CAR in the cellular plasma membrane. Immune cells, in particular T and NK lymphocytes, can be genetically modified to express CARs inserted into their plasma membrane. If such a CAR modified immune cell encounters other cells or tissue structures expressing or being decorated with the appropriate target of the CAR binding moiety, upon binding of the CAR binding moiety to the target antigen the CAR modified immune cell is cross-linked to the target. Cross-linking leads to an induction of signal pathways via the CAR signaling chains, which will change the biologic properties of the CAR engrafted immune cell. For example, CAR triggering in effector CD4+ and CD8+ T cells will activate typical effector functions like secretion of lytic compounds and cytokines which will eventually lead to the killing of the respective target cell. The adoptive transfer of immune cells engineered with chimeric antigen receptors (CARs) is currently considered as a highly promising therapeutic option for treatment of otherwise incurable malignant, infectious or autoimmune diseases. First clinical trials demonstrated both the safety and the feasibility of this treatment strategy (Lamers et al. J. Clin. Oncol. 24 e20-e22 (2006), Kershaw et al. Clin. Cancer Res. 12 6106-61 15 (2006)). In recent ongoing trials, a majority of patients suffering from late-stage tumors of B cell origin showed complete or at least partial response to a treatment with autologous T cells equipped with a CD19-specific CAR, which lasted for several months (Brentjens et al. Blood. 118 4817-4828 (2011), Sci. Transl. Med. 20(5) doi: 10.1126/scitranslmed.3005930 (2013), Kalos et al. 2011 Sci. Transl. Med. 3(95) doi: 10.1126/scitranslmed. 3002842, Grupp et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 368: 1509-1518 (2013)).
However, the conventional CAR technology comes along with a number of critical issues which need to be solved before this treatment modality can be widely applied for clinical treatments. First of all, several safety issues have to be addressed. So far, immune responses of T cells engineered with conventional CARs are difficult to control after infusion into the patient Especially unexpected target gene expression on healthy tissue may provoke a rapid and rigorous immune reaction of engineered T cells against healthy cells, which can cause severe side effects (Lamers et al. J. Clin. Oncol. 24 e20-e22 (2006), Morgan et al. Mol. Ther. 18: p. 843-851 (2010). Another drawback of conventional CAR technology is the restriction of engineered T cell retargeting to a single antigen. Such a monotherapeutic approach implies the risk for development of tumor escape variants, which have lost the target antigen during treatment. The emergence of tumor escape variants under conventional CAR T cell therapy after several months was already observed in clinical trials, (Grupp et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 368: 1509-1518 (2013)).
WO 2012082841 A2 discloses universal anti-tag chimeric antigen receptor-expressing T cells and methods of treating cell related disorders, e.g. cancer.
In addition WO 2013044225 A1 discloses a universal immune receptor expressed by T cells for the targeting of diverse and multiple antigens.
Both methods describe the use of modified T cells expressing universal anti-tag immune receptors. These T cells can be redirected to disease-related cell surface antigens by additionally applying modules binding these surface antigens and carrying the respective tag. The problem arising from the aforesaid methods is that a redirection of the genetically modified T cells using exogenous tags is likely to be immunogenic, which will put patients in danger and negatively affect efficacy of treatment.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a genetically modified immune cell that allows a redirection against diverse disorders in a safe and efficient manner using endogenous tags based on nuclear proteins. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of treatment of diverse cell related disorders, wherein the length and intensity of treatment is adjustable in a simple manner.